Guida per principianti
Introduzione Benvenuto su Ikariam! Questo gioco può dare un po' di dipendenza come gli eventi che accadono nella vita reale. Ikariam di permette di: fondare alleanze, costruire città, espandere i tuoi territori, e creare enormi eserciti. Con abbastanza tempo e risorse, la tuà città diventerà il cuore di un impero. Ikariam presenta caratteristiche di giochi come Civilization, senza l'aggiunta di anni o decenni. Segui la tua Crescita contemporaneamente al resto del mondo. Quando cominci, partirai con la tua capitale su un'isola che può ospitare 16 città. Le isole possiedono una Falegnameria, un Tempio dei Miracoli, e una delle quattro risorse di lusso (Vino, Cristallo, Marmo e Zolfo). La prima cosa che vedrai di Ikariam dopo la registrazione sarà la tua città, comprendente il Municipio nel bel mezzo di un appezzamento di terra con tante bandiere rosse e azzurre; cliccandoci sopra potrai costruire nuovi edifici. Man mano che giochi la tua diventerà una ricca e fiorente città con centinaia di cittadini, varie e Navi|unità] e molti interessanti edifici ottenuti attraverso la ricerca di fantastiche tecnologie. Regole del gioco, Termini e Condizioni Quando ti registri al gioco, dovrai cliccare sulla casella per accettare i Termini e Condizioni. Inoltre, ogni volta che accederai al gioco, facendo il login, accetterai i Termini e Condizioni. I Termini e Condizioni generali della GameForge hanno maggior valore delle stesse Regole del gioco di Ikariam. Per favore dedica un po' di tempo per leggerli così da evitare di essere bannato. Molti nuovi giocatori vengono bannati a causa della mancata lettura delle regole! Risorse Giocando troverai una serie di risorse. Queste sono necessarie per far progredire la tua civiltà. Ci sono 5 tipi di risorse: Il Legno è la risorsa base - viene usato per costruire e ampliare gli edifici, costruire le navi, e addestrare le truppe. Gli altri 4 tipi di risorse sono risorse di lusso che possono essere raccolte solo dopo aver ricercato Ricchezza nel campo dell'Economia. Le risorse di lusso sono usate nei livelli avanzati di edifici e e Navi|unità: :* Legno - Usato per tutto: edifici, truppe, navi da guerra. :* Marmo - Usato per tutti gli edifici tranne l'Accademia e il Tempio. :* Cristallo - Usato per l'ampliamento dell'Accademia e del Tempio e per l'upgrade di truppe, [marine|navi da guerra e di alcuni alti livelli del Palazzo e della Residenza del Governatore. E' anche usato per costruire i sottomarini e per addestrare Dottori e Spie. Dopo aver sbloccato gli Esperimenti puoi usare il cristallo anche per completare le ricerche più in fretta, convertendolo in Punti Ricerca. :* Vino - Usato nella Taverna una volta che hai ricercato Torchio. Viene usato anche in alcuni edifici, come per il livello 3 della Residenza del Governatore. Il vino è anche usato per addestrare Cuochi nelle Caserme. :* Zolfo - Usato per addestrare truppe e navi da guerra (tranne per Opliti, Spadaccini, Dottori, Cuochi, Arieti e Sottomarini). E' anche usato negli edifici come il livello 3 della Residenza del Governatore. Come ottenere le risorse di lusso Potrai notare che c'è una sola risorsa di lusso nell'isola della tua Capitale. Per poter possedere alle altre risorse di lusso devi compiere una delle seguenti azioni: * Costruire un Mercato e commerciare le altre risorse di lusso. Più alto è il livello del Mercato più ampio è il suo raggio di commercio. Comunque, questo edificio consemerà le tue risorse commerciate solo per ampliarlo. Le merci vendute al mercato tendono ad essere troppo costose. Il caso peggiore è se il vostro raggio di commercio è troppo basso per poter vedere le offerte dei giocatori che vendono le risorse che servono a voi. * Scambiare direttamente (baratto) le merci con altri giocatori o con i membri dell'alleanza. Dovrai mandare un messaggio ai giocatori con cui vorrai intraprendere lo scambio. Il baratto è di solito (ma non sempre) il modo più economico per scambiare risorse, più economico anche del Mercato. Comunque questa via di scambio comporta il rischio di spedire le risorse e di non ricevere nulla in cambio ed inoltre bisogna stare attenti a non violare la regola del Pushing. * Saccheggiare altre città che pensi (o le tue spie te lo hanno detto) abbiano i magazzini pieni di risorse. * Colonizzare altre isole per poter produrre le altre risorse di lusso. Producendole non dovrai preoccuparti dei prezzi troppo alti al mercato o di aspettare le offerte migliori. Perciò, la colonizzazione è senza dubbio la migliore soluzione a lungo termine per ottenere risorse di lusso. Strategie a seconda della risorsa di lusso nell'isola in cui si nasce * Marmo - Puoi ampliare tutti i tuoi edifici molto più velocemente che se fossi in isole con altre risorse, ad eccezione dell'Accademia. Fai amicizia con qualcuno su un'isola di cristallo e offrigli di scambiare il tuo marmo per il suo cristallo, o comunque fai amicizia con tutti così nessuno ti saccheggerà. * Vino - La tua più grande forza sarà la crescita della popolazione quando potrai ricercare Torchio e quindi costruire la Taverna. Prima di questo, semplicemente vendilo ad altre città. * Cristallo - La ricerca sarà la tua forza. Prova a portare la tua Accademia al livello 6 il prima possibile. Molti giocatori vorranno commerciare per cristallo quindi offriglielo per una risorsa di cui hai bisogno, come marmo o zolfo, in rapporto 1:1. Lo zolfo potrebbe essere difficile da avere. * Zolfo - Questa risorsa di lusso ti permette di seguire più di ogni altra la via della guerra. Potrai produrre più truppe di chiunque altro, quindi il saccheggio sarà il miglior modo per ottenere risorse, a meno che tu non decida di scambiare il tuo zolfo con le risorse di altri (che è di solito la soluzione migliore quando inizi a giocare perchè tutti gli altri giocatori saranno più grandi di te). Edifici Gli Edifici giocano il ruolo più importante nella crescita delle tue città. Essi possono permetterti di addestrare unità e navi, di ospitare scienziati, di difenderti dagli attacchi, o di aumentare la felicità dei tuoi cittadini. I primi edifici che incontrerai saranno: Municipio, Accademia, Caserma, Mura della Città e il Porto. * Il Municipio è il tuo edificio principale - ti indica quanto felici/tristi sono i tuoi cittadini, il numero massimo di cittadini ( che puoi aumentare ampliando il municipio), le tue entrate/uscite, e la distribuzione di cittadini, lavoratori e scienziati. Ti permette inoltre di cambiare nome alla tua città. * L'Accademia ospita gli scienziati che lavorano per scoprire nuove tecnologie per il tuo impero. * La Caserma ti premette di creare truppe per difendere la tua città e attaccarne altre. * Le Mura della città offrono una protezione base alla tua città dagli attacchi. Hanno delle caratteristiche personali (punti vita, attacco) come le altre unità. * Il Porto ti dà l'opportunità di costruire la tua flotta di Navi Mercantili che sono vitali per commerciare, saccheggiare e colonizzare. Ricerca La Ricerca è la strada principale per far progredire la tua civiltà. Ci sono rami principali di ricerca: Militare, Economia, Scienza e Navigazione. Assegna cittadini all'Accademia per iniziare a produrre Punti Ricerca e impiegali in ricerche. * Pozzo dovrebbe essere una delle prime ricerche. Ti garantisce un bonus di soddisfazione alla popolazione, molto importante per una città agli albori. * Conservazione è anch'essa una delle prime importanti ricerche perchè ti permette di costruire i Magazzini, che proteggono alcune delle tue risorse dai saccheggi. Quando avrai raccoglierai vino, potrai costruire una Taverna, che può aumentare notevolmente la soddisfazione dei tuoi cittadini, fornendoti più cittadini da impiegare nelle miniere o da sfruttare come scienziati. Non cercate di affrettarvi a ricercare Carta; è una trappola! Sebbene il 2% di punti ricerca in più possa far gola, questa ricerca è utile solo quando avrete l'accademia a livello 5-6. Carta è comunque necessaria, però, per altre ricerche più utili come Spionaggio o Scambio culturale. Percorso di ricerca consigliato Un percorso di ricerca consigliabile all'inizio del gioco è questo: * Pozzo → Conservazione → Carrucola → Ricchezza → Torchio *: Questo ti permetterà di espandere la tua città il più velocemente possibile, con i bonus dati da Well Construction e dalla Taverna. Ti daranno inoltre l'importante accesso alle risorse di lusso e la possibiltà di commerciare con altri giocatori. Dopo di queste ricerche, puoi seguire quest'ordine di sviluppo delle ricerche: * Bacino di Carenaggio → Mappe → Esercito Professionista → Ponte per le Armi → Manutenzione della Nave → Espansione→ Carta → Spionaggio → Culture Straniere *: Esercito Professionista ti permetterà di sbloccare, tra gli altri, gli Opliti, un'unità basilare per difendere la tua città, anche se richiedono il livello 4 della Caserma per essere addestrati. Se nessuno ti attacca è possibile posticipare questa ricerca. *: Espansione è una ricerca cruciale in quanto ti permetterà di fondare la tua prima colonia dopo aver costruito il Palazzo. Queste sono le ricerche base che dovrai scoprire all'inizio. Altre ricerche importanti di cui potresti aver bisogno sono Scambio Culturale, per aumentare la soddisfazione dei cittadini più velocemente costruendo il Museo, e Migliorata la raccolta delle risorse, per aumentare la produzione. Ricordati di ampliare regolarmente l'Accademia man mano che la tua popolazione aumenta. Quando non sei in grado di farlo, a causa della mancanza di , aspetta fino a che non hai ricercato Ricchezza che ti permetterà di commerciare con altri giocatori. Primi passi Ora che hai conoscenza delle nozioni basilari è ora di applicarle. Le seguenti sono le prime azioni che ti raccomandiamo di compiere. Non dimenticare di rivederti l'Interfaccia Utente se hai bisogno di prendere familiarità con la schermata di gioco. # Rinomina la tua città. #: Il tasto per rinominarla si trova in alto a destra nella schermata del Municipio. # Costruisci l'Accademia. #: Una volta che la tua città raggiunge livelli elevati, l'accademia apparirà meglio sull'appezzamento di terreno più lontano a destra o a sinistra della città. # Assegna cittadini alla Falegnameria. ## Clicca sul tasto "Mostra isola" in alto sulla schermata della città. ## Cerca l'icona di una pila di tronchi d'albero. Quando sposti il mouse sopra l'icona ti comparirà la scritta "Foresta x" (dove x è il livello della Falegnameria). ## Clicca sulla pila di tronchi d'albero per accedere alla schermata della Falegnameria. ## Imposta la tua produzione di legno a 30 muovendo la barra in centro allo schermo o scrivendo nella casellina a lato il numero di lavoratori da impiegare. Ricorda: i lavoratori in Ikariam producono risorse in tempo reale (se imposti di produrre 30 unità di legno all'ora, guadagnerai un'unità di legno ogni 2 minuti). I lavoratori non hanno un costo di mantenimento ma costituiscono un mancato guadagno in quanto non sono più cittadini "a riposo". # Assegna cittadini all'Accademia. ## Clicca il tasto "Mostra Città" in alto sullo schermo. Una volta che la costruzione dell'Accademia è completata cliccaci sopra. ## Assegna 8 cittadini al lavoro di scienziati muovendo la barra in centro sullo schermo o scrivendo il numero nella casellina a lato di questa. Nota: se le tue entrate per ora indicano che sei in negativo è perchè non hai abbastanza cittadini per generare un saldo oro positivo, quindi stai perdendo oro. Questo non è, per ora, un problema in quanto la tua capitale inizia con una grande quantità d'oro. Un po' alla volta, qunado il livello del Municipio si alzerà e produrrà più cittadini, il saldo oro tornerà positivo e comincerai a guadagnare oro. Non aver paura di spendere soldi all'inizio. # Ricerca Pozzo. ## Aspetta finchè i tuoi scienziati non avranno prodotto 24 punti ricerca, e poi clicca sul tasto "Ricerca" accanto alla scritta Pozzo (puoi farlo cliccando sul Consigliere per la ricerca, uno dei 4 omini in alto a destra sulla schermata della città). La ricerca Pozzo] ti garantisce più spazio nei municipi e un bonus di soddisfazione della popolazione. # Costruisci la Caserma e il Porto. #: Questi edifici ti permetteranno rispettivamente di addestrare truppe per l'esercito e di comprare Navi Mercantili per commerciare. #:: Il Porto può essere costruito cliccando su una delle due bandierine azzurre vicino alla costa mentre la Caserma può essere costruita su qualsiasi spazio avente la bandiera rossa. #:: Quando la tua città cescerà la Caserma apparirà nella miglior posizione se la costruisci appena sopra il Municipio. #::: Nota: Può essere costruito o ampliato un solo edificio alla volta. # Amplia il Municipio. ## Clicca sul Municipio. ## Clicca sul bottone "Espandi" con la freccia verso l'alto a sinistra dello schermo. ##: Ogni ampliamento del Municipio aumenta la capacità della popolazione nella città. # Dedicati alle ricerche nel campo dell'Economia. ## Finirai di ricercare Pozzo dopo circa 4 ore. ##: Se amplii l'Accademia a livello 3 (invece di costruire la Caserma e il Porto) e ci assegni più scienziati che puoi, ricercherai Pozzo in un'ora. ##: Noterai che il tasso di crescita della tua popolazione salirà di 1 cittadino (es: da 2.85 cittadini all'ora a 3.85 all'ora). ## Ricerca Conservazione, Carrucola e Ricchezza con i cittadini in più che Pozzo permette. # Amplia la Falegnameria. #: Se la Falegnameria sulla tua isola non è al livello 2 entro 5 ore: ## Dona legno nella schermata della Falegnameria. ## Spera che molti giocatori sull'isola donino un po' di legno. ### Se non lo fanno, metti insieme le restanti 350 unità di legno per donarle e ampliare la falegnameria. ###: Ne varrà la pena nel lungo periodo. #Continua a ricercare e ad ampliare gli edifici. #: Ricerca Torchio e amplia l'Accademia e il Municipio più che puoi per poter avere più cittadini e più scienziati. # Costruisci le Mura della Città e un Magazzino. #: Le mura si costruiscono nell'appezzamento più in alto nello schermo, quello con la bandiera gialla. #:: I giocatori più forti cercano i villaggi più deboli per poterli attaccare e saccheggiare. #:: Le mura garantiranno un bonus di difesa alle tue truppe. #: Se perdi la battaglia, il Magazzino ti proteggerà una parte delle risorse dal saccheggio. #:: Il Magazzino può essere costruito in qualunque appezzamento con la bandiera rossa dopo che avrai ricercato Conservazione. #:: Se vieni attaccato ripetutamente, continua ad ampliare il Magazzino finchè non proteggerà tutte le tue risorse. #::: Per poter costruire un [Magazzino devi aver ricercato Conservazione. Il resto sta a te deciderlo. Ricordati di guardare sempre gli avvisi dei tuoi consiglieri (i 4 omini in alto a destra che, se avranno qualcosa di cui avvisarti, si illumineranno) e di leggere sempre i messaggi delgi altri giocatori. Costi di produzione delle risorse I giocatori possono, e dovrebbero, vendere quello che hanno in più fino a quanto il mercato può sopportare. In ogni caso, il costo di produzione in oro di una data risorsa può essere visto nella lista qui sotto. * Legno e risorse di lusso. , poiché si ha un Cittadino in meno che produce all'ora. * Scienziato (prima della ricerca Idrotelegrafo , poiché si ha un Cittadino in meno che produce all'ora, più un costo di all'ora per scienziato. * Scienziato (dopo la ricerca Idrotelegrafo , poiché si ha un Cittadino in meno che produce all'ora, più un costo di all'ora per scienziato. Questi valori non tengono conto dei costi aggiuntivi necessari per ampliare Falegnameria, Municipio o Accademia, né dell'effetto di alcune ricerche che riducono i costi, né del livello di Corruzione (perché questa è una Guida per principianti). Come evitare di essere saccheggiati Donazioni Se vieni attaccato da un giocatore della tua stessa isola, è possibile che tu non abbia donato abbastanza lengo alla cava o alla falegnameria, comuni a tutti i giocatori dell'isola. Quando questo accade, di solito l'attaccante prima ti manda un messaggio dicendoti che approfitti degli altri e che non doni abbastanza legno. Tutti traggono benefici se tutti donano regolarmente. Non contare su un benefattore che fa il lavoro sporco per te. Prova a donare qualcosa anche nella fase iniziale. Come definire una donazione sufficiente è relativo; facendo uno sforzo in più rispetto agli altri, diventerari meno propenso ad essere saccheggiato. Se la tua città è a livello 4 o superiore, hai il massimo dei lavoratori sia alla cava della risorsa di lusso sia nella falegnameria, e non hai donato niente, devi aspettarti di venire saccheggiato. Più doni e meno rischi di essere saccheggiato. Accumulare molte risorse farà di te un bersaglio. Dona molto , e vendi le risorse di lusso in più al Mercato o amplia (o costruiscine un'altro) il Magazzino. Ricordati che una nave contiene 500 unità di risorse, per cui vendere una quantità di risorse che è un multiplo di 500 spesso ti fa vendere più in fretta. Adeguarsi ai tassi di mercato Si tratta di una questione controversa. Alcuni giocatori applicano prezzi elevati quando pensano, giustamente o erroneamente, che stai vendendo ad un prezzo troppo basso per la loro concezione del valore di una risorsa. Molti giocatori vendono e comprano ogni volta che se lo possono permettere. Sarebbe buona norma annunciare prima il perchè dell'attacco, ma alcune volte è troppo determinato dal comportamento della vittima per stabilire il perchè. Allo stesso tempo alza i tuoi magazzini. L'idea di bloccare uuna città prima di vendere le risorse è una cattiva idea se non si sa cosa si sta facendo. Costruire deterrenti One of the basic necessities of the game is your army. You can be a trader or a pillager, but you still need this army to defend your town. A large army will automatically deter most players, and if you are attacked, your army will hopefully lead you to victory. Hoplites Steam Giants are a good front line defense. However, it is also best to have all other types of unit in the right quantities (See Battles for space information.) Using the army to attack several players from the same alliance may end up leading to the alliance's higher players ganging up on you. In the event a player gets spies in, high level walls will cause high casualties to the attackers army, and thus may cause the enemy to back off. Difesa Navale It is also important to have some ships on your town. Your fleet does not need to be powerful, but because no one can pillage you as long as you have at least one ship, this can easily discourage some potential pillagers. Note that you are not using your fleet to defend, you are making yourself a less attractive target. With the introduction of Occupation a strong fleet has become almost obsolete as a defense against pillagers. However it is still strongly recommended that you maintain 1 ship in each harbour to discourage pillagers who either do not know about occupation or are unwilling to go to the trouble. Spionaggio While it is vital to have a martial defense of your towns, it can be more strategically important to have a defense against spying. Using spies, both in defense and offense, can mean the difference between having someone discover the details of your city - including how much in resources you have, what troops you have, and what level your port, wall, and warehouse are at - and having someone completely blind and unable to tell whether you're worth attacking to begin with, or if they can successfully defeat your troops. Once you research Espionage you can build the Hideout which allows you to create one spy for each level of the hideout. The hideout's level and the number of spies residing in your town increase the risk of enemy spies getting caught. Your town level lowers the chances of catching an enemy spy, and so the Hideout should be upgraded with the town regularly. Each mission has a base risk, and to prevent this risk from being lower than it normally would from your town level's effect which lowers the risk, you should have at least half your town's level in spies, defending. Spies, as long as they are in your town, automatically defend against espionage. Having more spies than half the town's level increases the chances of catching enemy spies and preventing information from getting out. Also, a caught spy may sometimes reveal information not only about who sent the spy, but also info on the spy's home town. 5% is the lowest risk possible in a spy mission, but 95% is the highest risk possible in a spy mission. Modalità vacanza If you are going to be absent for a couple of days (at least 48 hours), consider activating Vacation Mode: this will completely protect your city against any attack, but you will not produce resources nor research. You can activate vacation mode anytime. Fleets and armies that are on their way to your or another player's city will complete their current missions. However, new missions cannot be started. Stationed troops and armies (ie. a players' fleets in general) that are currently on their way somewhere are scattered. Building jobs are stopped when you enter vacation mode and are continued again once you have logged back into the game. You can only stay in vacation mode for thirty days, then your account becomes inactive and the rate of how long it takes before you are deleted are applied. Mano protettrice degli dei (o Protezione Nubbio) Protection from attacks by others, for every new player who hasn't initiated an attack on others, with a Capital below Level 4 (or below Level 6 if you have a Premium Account) and have no other colonies. Guida Iniziare Bene